Elle ou Moi !
by Sakura-pupuce
Summary: Et si Sakura Kinomoto, une journaliste financière, avé 1sœur jumelle qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d’eau : Tomoyo Kinomoto, une très célèbre mannequin… Et si pour aider sa jumelle, Sakura prenait sa place… Personne ne remarqueratil cet échange ?


**ELLE OU MOI**

Kikou, voici une nouvelle histoire… J'espère qu'elle vous plaira… Bisouxxxx à tous et toutes… Bonne lecture !

**Résumé :** Et si Sakura Kinomoto, une journaliste financière, avait une sœur jumelle qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau : Tomoyo Kinomoto, une très célèbre mannequin… Et si pour aider sa jumelle, qui ne va soit disant pas bien, Sakura prenait sa place… Personne ne remarquera-t-il cet échange ? Et si ceci faisait la lumière sur certaines choses ? A vous de lire pour savoir…

**Chapitre 1** :

Sakura travaillait comme rédactrice assistante dans un important magazine financier, dont la réputation de sérieux et de rigueur n'était plus à faire, et qui jouissait d'une grande influence en matière d'investissements. Elle pensait, grâce à cet emploi stable et très spécialisé, être à l'abri des mauvaises surprises et de pouvoir regarder son avenir d'un œil serein. Mais un jour…

Dès qu'elle entra dans son bureau, elle sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Une sorte de tension dans l'air … et le rédacteur en chef, Firey Hitomi, ne manqua pas de l'appeler aussitôt pour un entretien très particulier.

Sakura en murmura présentant le pire :C'est encore Tomoyo, je parie !

Firey en soupirant : Oui. Ecoute, Sakura, je sais bien que tu n'y peux rien si ton mannequin de sœur te ressemble à ce point, et si elle est prête à tout pour sa carrière, mais vraiment, nous sommes aujourd'hui dans une situation délicate…

Sakura résignée : Qu'a-t-elle fait encore ? Que lui reproches-tu ?

Firey : Moi rien, Sakura. Mais c'est la propriétaire du journal. Tu n'ignores pas combien Mme Melling est collet monté, d'une pudibonderie un peu, euh… excessive. Et bien, elle a malheureusement lu dans _Hong-Kong Flash_ la dernière escapade de ta sœur et, pour combe de malchance, elle est tombée sur sa photo hier, tu sais, la page centrale de _Playboy_... Elle a cru que c'était toi…

Sakura : Mais tu lui as dit que c'était Tomoyo, n'est-ce pas ?

Firey : Bien sûr, bien sûr, je le lui ai dit et répété. Mais elle soutient que là n'est pas la question et que de toute façon, nos souscripteurs croient, eux, que c'est toi, et que cela suffit pour ôter toute crédibilité à notre magazine… ils connaissent ton visage, et s'ils l'associent effectivement avec ce nu… très sexy de _Playboy_, ils ne te feront peut-être plus autant confiance pour les conseils bien austères d'investissement et de bourse… Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Sakura : Très bien, Firey. Elle t'a dit de me renvoyer, c'est ça ?

Firey : J'en suis désolé, Sakura, crois-le bien. Sache que de toute façon les dédommagements…

Sakura n'en écouta pas davantage. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle se mit à lire les petites annonces, postula, discuta, essuya de nombreux refus, et se retrouva un beau matin au siège des_Magazines Royaumont_, dans son plus frais tailleur bordeaux. On y cherchait un journaliste. Une secrétaire bien stylée l'accueillit. Oui, Monsieur Royaumont allait la recevoir, mais un petit contretemps l'avait fait décaler le rendez-vous d'une demi-heure… Si vous voulez bien attendre ou aller prendre un verre à la cafétéria du rez-de-chaussée, étant donné que les travaux de rénovation n'étaient pas encore terminés…

Sakura, qui se sentait un peu nerveuse, choisit la seconde solution et se fraya un passage vers l'ascenseur à travers les rouleaux de moquette, luxueuse et épaisse, certes, mais qui ne montraient pour l'instant aux passants que leur envers terne et sale. Elle entendait la rumeur familière des salles de rédaction, si ce n'est que le cliquetis des machines à écrire était ici remplacé par des terminaux d'ordinateur et le bruit du papier froissé par les lueurs vertes des écrans lumineux. C'était son monde et il fallait qu'elle y trouve sa place.

Quand elle atteignit la cafétéria, elle fut surprise de la trouver déserte. Pas le moindre distributeur de café à l'horizon… et les tables blanches étaient immaculées. De toute évidence, elle ne pouvait attendre là. Un bruit de voix au bout du corridor attira son attention ; elle s'y avança, poussant avec précaution une porte, puis l'autre.

Elle se retrouva alors dans un immense studio de photographie où bourdonnait une foule fiévreuse. Personne ne fit attention à elle et elle s'installa près de la porte sur un siège vide. Après tout, elle allait travailler dans ce journal, et on ne lui en voudrait pas de regarder quelques prises de vue. Avec intérêt, elle examina la scène. Apparemment, on travaillait sur la mode d'automne. Dehors pourtant, c'était le début du printemps.

Les mannequins évoluaient en gabardines et robes montantes devant un cyclorama représentant une forêt illuminée par une superbe lumière dorée d'octobre. Elles portaient des fichus, des châles, des parapluies… Un ventilateur leur lançait au visage des bourrasques artificielles. Brise automnale…

Sakura regarda les mannequins avec sympathie. Journaliste, elle n'avait jamais envié leur métier, sachant très bien, de l'autre côté de l'appareil, combien il est difficile et épuisant de rester debout pendant des heures, à recevoir l'éclat aveuglant des flashes dans les yeux, à grelotter en hiver dans des soieries d'été et étouffer en été dans les lainages et les fourrures… Tomoyo le lui avait bien dit.

Le photographe : Allons, Miranda, fais un effort. Tu es une belle héritière qui fait sa promenade matinale, pas une fille qui attend au coin de la rue…

Sakura essaya de voir le photographe qui semblait si exigeant avec ses modèles. Tout ce qu'elle put apercevoir fut une haute silhouette bien bâtie.

Le photographe : C'est mieux, ma chérie. Ta tête un petit peu en arrière. Voilà, c'est ça ! Maintenant, fais tourbillonner ta jupe autour de toi... Encore, oui, encore !

Il évoluait autour des modèles, tour à tour complice et cassant, les complimentait, les rabrouait, et ne cessait, pendant tout ce temps, de prendre cliché sur cliché, passant d'un appareil à l'autre : il en avait deux autour du coup et trois installés sur des trépieds.

Le photographe : O.K. Terminé pour aujourd'hui.

Les mannequins, avec des soupirs de fatigue, descendirent du podium. Les lampes à arc s'éteignirent dans un éclair brutal, et Sakura, ébouillie, cligna des yeux.

Une voix : Mais bon sang, où est encore passée cette fille, Miss je-ne-sais-quoi, celle qui doit faire les plans rapprochés de mains ?

C'était le photographe qui s'énervait.

Un petit homme au cheveux noir au reflet bleu, qui devait être son assistant : Elle a dit qu'elle serait en retard.

Le photographe jura et se retourna d'un bloc. Sakura s'immobilisa : elle voyait son visage pour la première fois. Un très beau visage. Des cheveux très sombre, ébouriffés, lui donnant un air très sexy, et des yeux, qui, à cette distance, avaient l'air noirs. Sa forte carrure faisait un agréable contraste avec la délicatesse de ses gestes quand il manipulait ses instruments compliqués. Elle examinait ses vêtements lorsqu'il s'arrêta brusquement en l'apercevant.

Le photographe : Dis donc, il y a longtemps que tu es là ?

Sakura en balbutiant, prise au dépourvu : Moi ? Je…

Le photographe : Tu devrais savoir que c'est interdit d'entrer, j'ai horreur des touristes. Enfin, puisque Anthony a oublié le signal rouge, autant que tu te rendes utile !

Instinctivement, elle se tassa sur son siège, comme pour se préparer à une attaque.

Sakura : Me rendre utile ? Mais comment ?

Le photographe avec insolence : Tu es sourde ? La fille des « mains » n'est pas là, et il faut faire des vues de bagues. Tu as des mains très possibles, toi, on va s'en servir, O.K. ?

Les mains si photogéniques étaient pour l'instant nerveusement crispées sur un attaché-case auquel Sakura se cramponnait comme à un bouclier.

Sakura d'une voix ferme : Non ! On ne va pas se servir de mes mains ! Du tout ! Je ne suis pas là pour cela.

Il la regarda d'un air éberlué, puis, l'ignorant superbement, entreprit de préparer sur une table un fond de velours grenat pour les bijoux.

Le photographe : Voyez-vous ça. On s'introduit n'importe où sans permission, et en plus on fait des caprices. Ma chère enfant, il me faut des mains, et il n'y a que les tiennes…

Une voix : Ah, vous voilà !

C'était la secrétaire qui avait accueillit Sakura à son arrivée.

La secrétaire : Je suis désolée, j'avais oublié en vous envoyant ici que la cafétéria était fermée. Je vous ai cherchée partout. Je suis contente de voir que vous avez trouvé quelque chose à faire en attendant.

Le photographe : On ne peut pas dire qu'elle ait fait grand-chose !

La jeune femme sourit.

La secrétaire : Monsieur Royaumont va vous recevoir tout de suite. Si vous voulez bien me suivre…

Sakura pensa en regagnant l'ascenseur : Ouf, me voilà sauvée de ce escogriffe qui fait des improvisations avec la première venue…

La secrétaire en appuyant sur le bouton : Vous connaissez Lionel Li ?

Sakura :Absolument pas. J'ai juste eu le temps d'apprendre qu'il déteste avoir du public et qu'il se met facilement de mauvaise humeur… Il voulait faire des gros plans de mes mains. J'ai refusé.

La secrétaire abasourdie : Quoi ! Vous avez osé ? Savez-vous combien de mannequins donneraient un mois de salaire pour qu'il prenne leurs mains en photo ?

Heureusement pour Sakura, l'ascenseur arrivait. Elle n'avait pas la moindre envie, juste avant un entretien d'embauche, de s'attarder sur les caprices d'une vedette de la mode.

La secrétaire continuant de plus belle : Il est très célèbre, vous savez. Il a photographié toutes les têtes couronnées et les tops models les plus payés de Paris à New York. On a publié ces livres… Je suis surprise que vous n'ayez pas entendu parler de lui, vraiment…

Sakura, expliqua brièvement : Je suis dans la finance.

Deux minutes plus tard, Sakura serrait la main à un quinquagénaire avenant, qui présidait aux destinées des _Magazines Royaumont_, depuis son grand bureau de palissade ovale, vierge de tout papier, à l'exception, pour l'heure, de la lettre de candidature de Sakura. Il la fit s'asseoir, et l'examina d'un œil approbateur. Mais Sakura se sentit tressaillir quand il fronça les sourcils, comme s'il la reconnaissait. Un demi-sourire passa sur ces lèvres.

M. Royaumont : C'est curieux, mademoiselle Kinomoto, j'avais cru que vous étiez journaliste….

Sakura : Mais je suis journaliste ! J'ai fait l'école de presse de Bloomsbury, et j'ai un diplôme de linguistique et économie financière de Cambridge. Et j'ai eu l'occasion de faire mes preuves dans plusieurs journaux, déjà…

M. Royaumont : Mais alors, vous faites des séances de pose à vos heures perdues ?

Sakura :Pas du tout, mais j'ai une sœur jumelle qui est mannequin, qu'on voit souvent.

M. Royaumont en l'examinant : Permettez-moi de vous dire que la ressemblance est remarquable…

Sakura pensa avec désespoir : Et voilà, cela va recommencer, ce respectable notable lit _Playboy_ et il a vu la page centrale, et il va penser que…

Combien de fois déjà au cours de ces cinq dernières années l'avait-on comparée à l'impudente déesse dont les charmes s'étalent glorieusement, sans le moindre voile, dans le « magazine de l'homme moderne » ? Pourquoi Tomoyo, pour la tranquillité de sa sœur, ne se contentait pas de poser pour la lingerie ou des maillots de bain ? Pourquoi leurs parents étaient-ils partis en Irlande régler cette question d'héritage ? Ou pourquoi d'absurdes préjugés déconsidérait une belle créature qui montrer un peu de son corps que sur les plages ?

M.Royaumont : Remarquable et… troublante. Mais venant plus précisément à votre candidature : avez-vous déjà rédigé les pages beauté d'un magazine ?

Sakura :Non, en fait. Je suis en vérité spécialisée dans la finance, l'économie et le conseil en investissements. Et je croyais plutôt être amenée à faire dans vos organes de presse les pages art de vivre…

M. Royaumont : Pages de décoration et d'art de vivre, pages féminines, au fond, tout cela reviens un peu au même, vous savez. Quoi qu'il en soit, mademoiselle, je crois que vous n'êtes pas, malgré vos qualités évidentes, la personne de l'emploi proposé.

Sakura pense : Et voilà ! Raté une fois de plus ! Cette phrase combien de fois l'avais-je entendue cette semaine dans la bouche des patrons de presse ?

Elle se leva lentement, lissa les plis de sa jupe et se prépara à partir bredouille.

Sakura : Merci de m'avoir accordé cet entretien, monsieur Royaumont.

M. Royaumont d'un geste bref : Attendez ! Nous avons peut être quelque chose d'autre pour vous.

Sakura, pleine d'espoir : Oui ?

M. Royaumont : Je souhaite lancer un nouveau… magazine masculin, quelque chose pour l'homme moderne, pas trop austère, mais une certaine classe… entre _Playboy_ et _Vogue Homme_, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Au prix d'un grand effort, elle parvint à garder le sourire.

Sakura :Non, merci, je suis rédactrice, pas modèle, je vous l'ai d'ailleurs déjà dis !

* * *

Voilà fin du Chapitre 1...

A très vite pour le Chapitre 2...


End file.
